Ariella Trinket-Abernathy
by lil Kaari
Summary: Haymitch and Effie are married and have a daughter Ariella. takes place before the 74th games and continues on from there. i am not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! I've decided to try my hand at a Hunger Games Fic! I don't know how well this will work. If it doesn't please let me know so I can stop and not continue to make a fool of myself by writing a crappy fic. In other news how many of you have seen Mockingjay! Oh my goodness it's amazing and I cannot wait for part 2! Anyway here is the story as always I don't own The Hunger Games Suzanne does.**

My name is Ariella Trinket-Abernathy. I know right! My Dad is Haymitch winner of the 50th Hunger Games. My mom is Effie Trinket, District 12 Escort. My parents are not split up my mom just has responsibilities in the Capitol and she is not in 12 a lot. My dad, who is drunk a lot lives in 12. I bounce back and forth between the two.

During the Games I stay with the Mellark family in 12 they are bakers. I am allowed to go with my parents, but they prefer that I stay in 12 during the Games. Now that I am fifteen I want to go with them, not because I like the Games, but I want to be with my parents. I am tired of being left behind. There is also the fact that Mrs. Mellark is not very nice. Peeta and Rye are both sweet. Anyway my point being that these Games are stupid. My dad has told me multiple times to keep my mouth shut.

When I am in the Capital with mom Caesar has a field day. I mean a child of and Escort and a Victor! President Snow glares at me all the time. All of the capitol citizens adore me, it's annoying. I was born in the Capitol, so I technically don't take part in the Games. But since my dad lives in 12 I am also a citizen of twelve. To compromise for this my name is entered every other year once I turn 12.

So my name is in the reaping bowl four times, I think. Right now it's two weeks till the reaping, it is my job, given to me by my mother, to keep my dad halfway sober until after the reaping. Needless to say it doesn't always work. I am on a train to 12 to take care of my dad. While there I will help Peeta and Rye in the Bakery. I sometimes go into the woods to think. Actually it's the second thing I do, go to the woods. I've arrived in 12.

"Ari!" I hear shouted. My dad. "Ariella, I'm here" His words slurred together.

"Hi, Dad" I rolled my eyes. "come on let's get you home" I grabbed his arm and we walked off the platform.

"Hey Hon, I need to stop by the hob, pick up a few things." He slurred.

"How bout we stop by the bakery and then go to the hob?" I said trying to distract him. He grumbled and agreed. I helped him walk to the bakery and opened the door.

"Ariella, Hey is it that time already?" Rye joked "Hey Peeta Ariella is here" Peeta came from the back room covered in flour and icing.

"Hey Ariella." He said.

"Hey Peeta, Rye." I said. "Peeta have you talked to her yet?" I asked.

""Of course he hasn't that would be to easy." Rye laughed.

"Shut up Rye" Peeta punched Rye.

"I just need some bread, Dad is waiting outside." I Said distracting the boys.

"Okay" Rye laughed as he bagged the bread. I handed him some money and left waving bye to the boys.

"alright Dad, to the hob." I lifted him onto his feet and we began the walk past the Seam, where the poorer people in 12 lived. My dad lived here before the Games. As we enter the hob we go straight to Sae's stand. I make sure dad sits down on a stool and talk to Sae. We have and agreement. The alcohol she gives Dad when I get here is only half of what he gets when I am not. It helps sober him up without him actually knowing it.

"Alright girly, here you go. I've got some Squirells soup if you two are hungry." She says.

"Katniss Catch it?" I asked. Katniss is a hunter, illeagaly, but still no one here will say anything. I buy some meat from her when I get it so I can cook.

"No Gale this time. I'll tell her you are here. She likes it when you come in" I nodded

"Thanks Sae, I'll be at home whenever she wants to stop by. I know Primrose is in this year." I said getting Dad. We began to walk home.

"Ari, you mother called while you were on the train she wants you to call her" he said.

"Alright, I'll call her when we get back." I said. He says this everytime I come in. call mom. It's weird there relationship. But that is another story.

**A/N so what did you think good bad? Let me know. Any improvments I could make.**

**Lil Kaari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys. I didn't get any bad reviews so I am going to keep going. And I have news. I got asked to submit a profile for a story! It's a collaboration and not something I have ever done before so this is going to be fun if I get chosen as one of the 24! Anyway I got a couple helpful hints after my first chapter, I was going to address some of them I simply hadn't got to that point yet.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

**Kaari.**

I helped my dad to the couch and he promptly flopped over. I rolled my eyes and went to the phone and dialed mom's number.

"Effie Trinket District twelve escort" her chirpy voice answered.

"mom, it's me." I said "Dad said to call you" I shifted on my feet in the entry way. I noticed my bags by the stairs. A peacekeeper must have dropped them off.

:Yes dear, I do want to talk to you. The Mellark's are not able to have you stay with them this year." She said. I heard the sorrow in her voice. I on the other hand smiled.

" so I get to go with you and dad?" I avoided the fact that I might get reaped and then be forced to go with them

"I am looking for some one else for you to stay with" she did not want me to go with.

"Mom I don't get to be with you and dad a lot together all three of us. I know it's not ideal but I want to be with you guys. Please let me come." I begged shifting on my feet again.

"I don't know Ariella, it's dangerous for you to come. You know your father doesn't like you around the Capitol." Mom said I could tell I was winning her over.

"mom, please all the victor's love me they won't let anything happen to me." I pleaded a groan came from the living room. I turned and saw my dad had rolled off the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to Dad about it and get back to you alright Ariella" Mom said effectively ending the conversation. I hung up the phone and went to help my dad.

"Ari honey, I need a drink." He said

"Dad you know it's almost reaping time." Pointless argument, he never cared.

"I know that that is why I need it" he said.

"come on we need to eat. I'll get you a drink after we eat" I said pulling him up. "oh, mom wants to talk to you at some point." A knock on the kitchen door interrupted me. I turned and let dad walk the rest of the way to the dinning room and I went to the door.

"Ariella, its Prim. I have milk from my Goat." The small voice said. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Prim, I though Katniss told you not to go anywhere alone this close to reaping" I said

" I heard you were here and you always buy the milk" she said "please don't tell Katniss" she said.

" I won't come on in." I took the milk to the fridge. "Dad I'm walking Prim home. I'll start on supper when I get back" I walked to Prim and handed her the coins.

"I'll walk you home. I need to see your mother anyway" I said

"Ariella, why do you come here?" Prim asked so quitly I almost didn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" I said. "My dad lives here"

"yeah but you and Haymitch could just live in the Capitol with Effie. And then you wouldn't be elegable for the reaping at all you would be safe."

I sighed. "Prim, I live here because my dad refuses to live in the capitol and honestly I agree with him so does mom but she has to be in the capitol most of the time. Besides I want to help in what ways I can. Like buying milk from your goat and meat from Katniss and medicine from your mom" I said.

"oh" Prim said as we came to her house in the Seam, the poorest place in twelve.

"Mom! I found Ariella" Prim said as we walked in. her mom was at the table in the kitchen mixing herbes.

"Ms. Abernathy. Good to see you" She said. She didn't like seeing me. It was just a reminder that the reaping was close.

"Mrs. Everdeen" I said. "My dad needs some herbes for withdrawl. I am not letting him drink as much" she noded and gathered the herbs. I handed her a few coins. I turned to Prim.

"Alright Prim, listen to Katniss, no more leaving without her or your mom." She nodded and I hugged her.

"Mom" Katniss called I stood and went to the door. "Ariella. Is it that time again?"

"Yea it is. I came by to get some milk and herbes." I said. Katniss was not the most friendly person but I understood why. She nodded.

"I'll come buy with game tomorrow." She said. I nodded and smiled.

"I appreciate it. Dad does to even if he doesn't show it." I went out the door and headed home.

**A/N alrighty guys, what did you think? I know it's slow going but it's getting there I promise. Any thoughts comments I wil do my best to answer. Haymitch and Effie will be reunited soon **

**R&R**

**LilKaari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys. How was your thanksgiving? Mine was good my sisters and I matched we all wore camp half blood tshirts it was the best. So finals are in two weeks and its really stupid the way mine are schedualed. I have on Tuesday the 16 at 8 am then my others are not till Thursday at 10 and 3…I just want then all to be on Tuesday so I can go home and not be here for basically three days with nothing to do. Anyway you guys are not here to read my rant you are here to read a story so let's get to that.**

By the time I got back home Dad was passed out on the couch. I sighed there was no way I was going to be able to get him up to his bed. I went to the kitchen and made myself a small supper then went to my room. My room here was nothing like my room in the Capitol, in the Capitol people sent me things for no reason. I got used to it, even though I hated it. People all over the districts were starving and the capitol people were wasting their money giving me things I didn't need or want. My room here was simple, a bed and a few books on the shelf. My suitcases lay by the closset waiting for me to unpack them.

This was going to be along two weeks. I had to convince my parents to let me go with them during the games and keep dad sober enough to function. I had not seen my parents really together for along time. Snow decided years ago that it was not good to have the escort living in her district all year so he makes her stay in the capitol the majority of the time. I think I was five when he decided this. I rolled onto my side not bothering to change and fell asleep. I dreamed of a world without the games where my parents were together and my family was together.

The week flew by. I don't know how considering there was not much to do in 12 compared to the capitol but hey that's life when you live in Panem. I would talk to Mom everyday on the phone trying to get her to let me go with during the games. When I was not working on mom I was working on dad keeping him less drunk, I was failing on the drinking part. I would often go up to Madge's house, she's the mayors daughter, she and I would talk about different things. Her mom was Ill.

I would go to the bakery every day and hang with Rye and Peeta. They would teach me things they thought I didn't know. I know a lot having basically grown up with them. I would laugh and tell them I know. Mrs. Mellark doesn't like me. Then again she doesn't like anyone. Not even her husband and boys. I also stopped by and talked to Prim. I had ordered her something from the capitol that came in. a male baby goat for her to raise and then breed. I thought it would help. Katniss smiled slightly. I knew she wouldn't like it but it was for Prim and she cannot refuse Prim.

Katniss gave me extra berries the days that followed. when I walked I would see her and Gale coming and going from the forest with game and herbs and berries. It's about four days before the reaping and I am sititng on the steps of the bakery watching the sullum people of 12 walk to and from where ever they are going.

"Ariella" Rye's voice breaks my revier. I look up at him. He is tall and muscular dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that can melt anyone.

"Hey Rye" I said as he sits next to me on the steps.

"what's going on it that head of yours?" he asked bumping my shoulder.

"the question is what isn't going through it. I mean look at this place Rye. All of these people with out food, decent clothing and shelter." I said gesturing to the people.

"There isn't much to do about that Ari. I mean no one besides your family and the mayor have money. The mayor is to scared to try and help and you do as much as you can without causing suspicion with Snow" Rye said

"I know but I still wish I could do more" I said putting my chins in my hand and resting them on my knees. Rye sat quitly next to me. I don't know how long we sat there when I heard my name being called through the people on the street.

"Ariella! Ariella!" it was capitol accent that belonged to my mother. She was not due for three days yet.

"Mom? What are you doing here so early?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I got permission from Snow to come down early and see my family. Hello Rye" she said. Her accent was ridiculous.

"Mrs. Abernathy" Rye nodded his head. People were uncomfortable around her, even though she was married to Dad, they still thought of her as a capitol minion. "Ari, I'm going to head back in I have some work to do. I'll see you tonight by the willow?" he said.

"Yeah of course. I'll be there at six" I said taking my mothers hand and walking with her to the victor's village.

"So tell me what is going on with you and Rye?" she said. She loved gossip.

"Nothing mom he's my friend that's it. I mean I have spent weeks at his place that last years during the games we were bound to become friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"he comes from a good family doesn't he? He's a fine boy very handsome" I blushed. And groand

"Mom enough ok. I don't want to talk about this I am only seventeen" we walked in silence the rest of the way to the house.

"Dad. I am home and I brought someone with me" I shouted shutting the door behind mom.

"Who is it? I don't want no Visitors" he hollered back

"Well then Haymitch I guess you are in luck because it is not a visitor it is your wife." Mom said as she walked to the living room where dad was slouched on the couch with a bottle of alcohol, it was deluted, not that he knew.

"Effie!" He slurred "Darling is it reaping day already? I could have sworn I had atleas four more days" he said no overly confused.

"No Dad she came early and it is still four days away." I Laughed. Dad reached out and swung mom into his lap and kissed her. I grimaced. "As much as I love seeing you guys together I am still your daughter and that is not something I want to see." I said " I am going to make supper" I turned and left the room. I searched for something to make. I settled on vegetable stew. I had an aboundance of vegtiables that needed to be used. I tended to buy more than I needed at the hob.

A while later mom and dad came into the kitchen smiling and holding hands. I smiled slightly. I charrished the time I got to be with both of them at the same time.

"Ariella" Mom said her voice was serious. "your father and I talked about it and decided that, on condition you behaive and do as you are told. You can come with us this year" I smiled

"Thank you! I promise I will be good. I will help. I know these people I can help you get them ready for the interviews" I said

"we will talk about that later" Mom said. She doesn't want me in any part of the games even if it is on the sidelines.

**A/N here you go guys I gave you the kiss and her parents are together and she gets to go with. So she will see more of her parents together than she has in a long time. I have no idea what I am going to write when I start so I am watching this story unfold as much as you guys do. I know bit s and pieces of the what I want to happen and the rest falls into place. That being said I love opinions on what you guys would like to see happen. You guys know this of course but I will say it any way. I don't own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does. **

**R&R **

**Always**

**LilKaari**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N this is not an update. I have in the last two days received a review that was completely awful and then this afternoon I received a PM that called me the B word, I DO NOT appreciate being called that there is no need for that. I know that it is only the one person doing it but until I can find away to get this person to stop through the proper channels I will not update.**

**I will continue writing but I will not post online. They way this person is acting it not right and it is bullying. I will not stand for it. I am not someone who will lay down and take it. I know there are some of you that do like my stories and for that I am sorry that you will not be able to read them. I will give you some hope if this is not resolved by the end of the month I will begin posting again until then all my stories are on a Hiatus.**

**Lil Kaari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, Due to overwhelming support I have gotten from you and the fact that I finally finished studying for my finals, I decided to write. Believe me just because on person decides to harass me doesn't mean I will stop writing. I love writing too much. I know I have some grammatical issues and I try to work on them I do but it is a process. Anyway her is an update on my story I hope you enjoy it **** Also in this Story Rye is like 18.**

The days passed slowly, but I don't mind. It is nice to see mom and dad together; it's not something I get to see very often. I like seeing them in love, there are very few people who actually show their love now, they are afraid at what will happen. My dad's whole family was wiped out after he won his game that is why he drinks, he was worse before he met mom, and they had me. He watches is tongue better. I sneak around the house when they think I am out and just watch them be with each other.

It is now two days before the Reaping, I am still allowed to go with my parents as long as I behave, which I will, President Snow will be watching me, as always. He waits for me or dad to slip up, make a mistake. Mom is not in trouble of that she is really good at holding her tongue and not saying things, dad and I not so much. I spent a lot of time with my dad and the other victors who, understandably, don't like Snow. I picked up bad habits from them. It angers mother.

At the moment I am watching the counter of the Mellark's Bakery. Peeta and Rye are in the back baking something. I Don't care to know what I am just watching the counter. I sat on a stool with one of the few books that was allowed. It was a slow day, not many people wanted to come in this close to the reaping. The bell rang and I looked up, Madge came in.

"Hi Madge" I said greeting her as she came to the counter.

"Hi Ariella," she is a sweet girl, shy but sweet. "Dad Sent me here to get some bread" I nodded

"What kind?" I said as I went to the breads

"Umm I'm not sure he didn't specify. Whatever is fine" she said I smiled and wrapped a loaf and handed it to her she passed over the money and left.

Instead of sitting back down I went to the back. Rye and Peeta were backing.

"Hey guys." I said lifting myself up to sit on the counter. They looked up at me.

"Hey Ari. How is it going out front." Rye said coming over to me.

"Slow not many people are coming in" I said leaning my head on Rye's shoulder. I crinkled my nose. "Rye you stink" I said

"Thank you so much Ari that is great to know." He said sarcasticly, Peeta laughed.

'She is right though" Peeta said. Rye jerked away making my head fall, to get Peeta.

"Rye!" I shouted as he began to wrestle with Peeta, which he wasn't's doing well.

Eventually I started laughing. There was so much noise I didn't heat the bell.

"Ariella!" a shout made us all stop and look to the door where my parents stood. I jumped off the counter and looked at them.

"Hi mom dad" Rye and Peeta joined me.

"You three are dangerous together." Mom said shaking her head. "Ariella we need to go." I nodded

"I'll meet you outside." They left. "Sorry Guys I have to go." I gave them both hugs and bounded out the door to me parents.

"Rye likes you" Mom said

"No" Dad said immediately after.

"I know he does." I said "But don't worry dad you will be my only love till I'm fifty"

He kissed the top of my head and said "That's my girl." I looked at mom and smiled, showing her I liked Rye too. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the other around mom's. together we walked into the Victor's village as a happy family trying not to think about the reaping in two days.

**A/N so I started writing this before break but got busy and didn't write. So this is the chapter I know it is not very long but it is something. I will try to update more and longer. I hope you guys like this. As always R&R**

**Love Lil Kaari 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey whats up? I just realized that I have a lot of books….okay that was a lie I have always known I have a lot of books. I love books. I also don't like Fedex they such. I was suppose to get a book on the 8****th**** but it still hasn't come yet grrr. Anyway here Is an update. Oh by the way this is going to cover the reaping.**

So I love my parents I really do but sometimes they can get annoying. Like right now, the day before the Reaping, the day before we leave for the capitol. They are telling me all the rules they expect me to follow. I tried to listen to them I really did, but everything they are telling me is basically what mom tells me every day when I am with her in the capitol.

"Ariella do not talk to anyone but the Victors and Escorts." Mom said.

"Honey, you can talk to people but try not to it will freak out your mother" Dad countering what mom said

It went on like this 'don't do this' from mom and a modification from dad. I was tired and wanted to go and read in my room for a while. "Look Mom, Dad I won't do anything I am not supposed to do. I have been to the capitol before I know what to do and what not to do. I know it's different this time but I promise to stay out of trouble." I got up from my seat and went to my room and pulled a small book from my shelf. I spent the rest of the night reading in my room while mom and dad did who knows what.

Mom woke me up the next morning, "Up up it's a big big day" she does this, puts on a face for the capitol, making them believe she has no qualms about the games even though she hates them as much as anyone else in 12. I got up and went to the bath. I may not have many slips in the bowl but they are in there and I still have to look nice, even though it seems dumb to look nice.

I pulled my hair back into its side bun and braid; it was easy and out of my face and eyes. I pulled on a deep blue dress that almost looked black. It was my aunts. Dad has given me one every year since I turned twelve. This one I liked. It was simple and would easily hide my pants, I don't like dresses. I slipped my feet into my flats and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, bread on the table that was it, just bread. I sat down next to them.

There was not much said. It was still a little while till the reaping, but mom and dad had to be there early so naturally I went with them. I walked between my parents on the way to the square, dad drinking all the way there. Mom held my hand in hers, trying not to cry. Dad would grab my other hand and squeeze then let it go. When we got to the square mom went straight to the stage, dad turned to me and slurred

"Go to the bakery" turned and walked to join mom. I turned and walked to the bakery. Rye was sitting on the steps, Barley and his wife standing next to him. Peeta wasn't out yet. I climbed up the stairs and sat next to Rye. He threw his arm over my shoulder, and smiled bleakly at me.

"Hey Ari," he said I nodded and looked up to Barley.

"Hey Little one." He said, I hadn't seen him since I got here.

"Hey Bar, I'm not so little anymore" I said

"you will always be little to me" he said his wife gently shoved his should and smiled. She was nice. They had gotten married two years before.

"Hey Grace" I said I don't know here that well. She smiled back. Peeta came tumbling out the door. I looked up at him and waved.

"Hey Ari." He said sitting down. I nodded. We stayed like that, Barley and Grace standing holding one another, Rye and I sitting with his arm around my shoulders and Peeta next to us. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark came out just as the tones rang out for us to go to the square. we stood and walked together to the lines.

I left the boys to get check in. they pricked my finger and pushed me to the group of seventeen year olds. I looked around. Everyone looked scared, understandable. I looked behind me at the Mellarks, only Peeta was still in the Reaping. They looked sad, not Mrs. Mellark, I couldn't pinpoint the look on her face. Rye caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up. I tried to smile back. I turned and saw Katniss behind me, trying to comfort her sister Prim. When the past me I saw how scared Prim looked and the passive face on Katniss. Prim went to the twelve year old sections and Katnis just infront of me with the sixteen year olds.

"Hello Hello, and welcome" my mom's voice called my attention to the stage. "now before we begin we have a special film brought to you by the capitol" her capitol accent seeped through her voice. The film began to show on the screen. It was the same thing every year.

"Well wasn't that just amazing." Mom sat down and Mayor Undersee came up and gave a small speech. Then it was dad's turn.

"You are all stupid sending our kids into these games…" he didn't get much else out because he fell off the statge. Mom came back up and smiled trying to cover for dad.

"now as always ladies first." She reached her hand into the bowl and pulled a slip out. "Primrose Everdeen" my face fell Prim. She was only twelve. Before I could think anything else I heard Katniss' voice

"Prim! Prim!" she was pushing against Peacekeepers. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" she hugged Prim and pushed her to Gale Hawthorne who took her to her mother. My mom said the customary things and continued.

"And now for the boy." She went to the other bowl. Her face fell for a moment. I knew that meant I knew the boy. "Peeta Mellark." No! not Peeta!

I wanted to scream. Peeta walked to the statge and shook hands with Katniss. I turned and tan to the Mellarks, Rye grabbed me and hugged me. He was a head taller than me and I could feel the tears on my hair. Barley and Grace joined us.

"come on kids lets go talk to Peeta" Mr. Mellark pulled us away. Rye still grippe my shoulders. We walked into the justice building past my parents. Mom looked at me trying to hold back her own tears.

I waited while they went in. I would have the whole train ride to talk to him. Mr. Mellark came out first and went into where Katniss was. When the others came out, Barley looked at me,

"Help him Ari. I know you can't do much, but do what you can."

"I will try, I will try and keep dad sober enough I promise mom will to know she will" I said, I was in Rye's arms again. Funny how looming death can bring people closer.

"Ariella, it's time to go. Dad is already on the train" mom said I nodded and stood on my tiptoes and kissed Ryes check. I walked with mom, Peeta and Katniss to the train.

**A/N hey I wanted to write being on the train and arriving in the capitol to but it was getting long and I want to have something for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you like this. I might update my other story tonight too. I do have some reading for school to do but since there isn't class on Monday I have time. I haven't decided if I want to write more tonight or not. It was a long anxiety filled week. Anyway I hope you guys liked this and as always R&R**

**3 Lil Kaari**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey everybody. I know It's been a while, like forever I have had an anxiety filled week and migraine's on top of that. So ya it's been a banner couple of weeks for me. **** I am not sure how long this will be because I'm sporting a migraine but I am tired of just sitting and whaloing so I am going to write. Course I cannot grantee how good this will be. Also I am binge watching Arrow on Netflix.**

I sat next to my mother on the train, she prattled on about the capitol and the food and everything. I looked to Peeta, he had this look in his eyes of sorrow, I mean why wouldn't he, he is going to mostly likely die in a few weeks. I looked next to Peeta where Katniss sat she had a blank expression on her face.

"Mom, Let's go get Dad" I said interrupting my mom. I stood and waited for her to get up too.

"Right let's do that, he's probably in the bar car" there was the annoyance in her voice, not at me, but at dad.

I smiled weakly at Peeta and followed mom out of the car. "Mom, Peeta and Katniss they don't have much of a chance do they?" I watched the ground as we walked. We found Dad in the bar car. Mom shook her head. She had stopped yelling at him about the drinking some time ago.

I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest. Mom calmly as possible told dad to go to Peeta and Katniss. He did. He went a little sloppily but he went. I was silently hoping he would do some good for those two because of what Peeta means to our family and what Katniss means to Peeta.

"Mom, what is going to happen?" I said silently. I didn't look up.

"I don't know Honey. They will train and go in. whether or not they live is up to how good they train." She said. I nodded.

"I think I am going to go to my compartment now, I don't want" I couldn't finish my sentence before I started to cry. I curled up on to my bed. My mind would not shut up. It kept playing scenarios about the games and the weeks to come. A part of me wanted to jump off the train and go back to 12. The other part wanted to curl up and never leave this train.

Rye would be devastated if Peeta died I would be torn apart, Peeta has been my best friend since I was born. Since the first time I stayed with the Mellark's during the games. I didn't sleep I just laid in my bed thinking about the years past, the times spent with Peeta and Rye.

I heard my mom's signature pounding on the door saying "up up it's a big big day" hours later. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and brushed out my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I walked to the dinning car. Everyone was already there and a butter knife was sticking into the table. I looked questioningly at my dad and Peeta. Mom was sitting on the couch.

"Katniss just killed a placemat" Peeta explained. I smiled alittle bit and looked out the window of the train.

"Hey we are here" I said. I turned from the window and went to the couch and sat with my mom on the couch. Peeta got up and went to the window and began waving at the crowd and tried to get Katniss to join him, she wouldn't.

I walked with mom and dad up to the district 12 floor ,which just happened to be the penthouse. Peeta and Katniss were taken to the stylists, Cinna and Portia. I sat on the couch and looked at my parents, to my surprise dad didn't have a drink in his hand. Mom was looking at him they just stared at each other for like a long time.

The door to the suite opened and I jumped up smiling.

"Finnick! Johanna!" I went over to them.

"Hey short stuff." Finnick said giving me a hug. I smiled. He and Johanna were the few victors that I liked talking too and being around, even though Johanna could be a clausal B**** sometimes.

"Hey kid." Johanna said. she then looked to my parents. "You got a volunteer this yea Haymitch, that doesn't happen in 12"

"I know that Johanna" he answered walking to the couches.

Johanna scoffed. Finnick rolled his eyes. Mom just looked sad. We are all hiding something, well maybe not Johanna she speaks her mind whether anyone likes it or not. She has nothing to lose. Finnick squeezed my shoulder and went to the couch.

Mom pulled me out of the room, "mom I want to stay." I protested

"No they need to talk come on let's go" I was not happy about leaving. We went down to where we were to meet Cinna and Portia with Katniss and Peeta. Octavia and the other assistants were there but not Cinna or Portia or Peeta and Katniss.

"My how you have grown Ariella and it's only been a little while" Octavia gushed. "I wish you would let me do something to your hair and face"

"Sorry Octavia but you know my dad would not be happy if I was modified in anyway" truth be told I didn't want to be modified. I liked my body the way it is. Mom smiled at me and looked to the others.

"It shouldn't be long." They said. I turned to the horses and patted its neck. I fed it a sugar cube, Finnick told me how much they like them.

"Cinna, she looks absolutely wonderful" I turned at my mother's voice. Katniss was dressed in black, she kind of looked like coal. Katniss looked pissed and afraid. Peeta and Portia came up not soon after, he was dressed much the same as Katniss.

They climbed into the chariot and Cinna explained something to them, and then we left to go sit down, dad had joined us just before we had to go sit. They parade started and I watch trying not to laugh at some of the costumes and the way the people were acting. We were seated with the other victors and stylists and escorts. I saw a flicker in the camera and when I looked closely I saw that Peeta and Katniss were on fire! It was amazing and scary at the same time. All of the sudden people were cheering and calling out for them. Peeta and Katniss raised their hands they were interlocked, showing that they were a team. They would not be ignored.

**A/N hey how was it? I am tired and I went on an Arrow binge, as I said earlier. I am all caught up now, on Arrow I mean. I totally ship Olicity! I love Felicity and Oliver. Thea and Roy as well love them. I worked with bleach tonight at work we had to clean the vent tiles they were all dusty and gross :p. I need a new show to binge on, I have none. So I will welcome suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this update, it was hard to type because my 't' key is sticking so I had to remember to go back and look for it if it didn't type. Any way R&R**

**3 Lil Kaari**


End file.
